gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Brian Jeremy
So did Brian call the police to the deal with the Triads,or did they just show up?A-1 19:07, May 16, 2010 (UTC) They just randomly turned up maybe some other citizens reported the car chase and the cops showed up.Andrew nicholson 16:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Brian's Behavior The behavior exhibited by Brian Jeremy in mission apperances is typical of company suck ups or ass kissers; These people will do anything for their boss, agree with them all the time, always support their bosses choices even if they are wrong, Lord over other employee's as the "bosses favourite" and are sometimes gay. Such examples of these are Will Patton's character on No Way Out, Smithers on The Simpsons and thousands of other ass kissers that you see on TV or at work in a corporation.Andrew nicholson 16:25, June 18, 2010 (UTC) In fact, Brian also has a very childish and/or immature behavior. He is also an extremly annoying person. I understand why Johnny dislikes him. Also, i Think Brian creeps most people out for his way of behaving. I don't even think Billy liked him. (talk) : Too true! Brian really doesn't have many redeeming qualities, you really start to dislike him right from the beginning of the game. But it is suggested that Billy and Brian were involved in some sort of serious crime together which would help explain Brian's complete devotion to Billy - to the point that he puts his entire club at risk to blindly follow him and remain loyal when Billy is sent back to prison. As you say, even Billy himself puts Brian in his place several times, one memorable occasion is in Action/Reaction when Billy is giving Johnny another of his ear-bashings and Brian speaks up in typical-ass kisser support of Billy who promptly puts him in his place with "Brian! Shut up!". Enigma24 (talk) 21:22, June 24, 2013 (UTC) I know ass kissers like Brian. In School, there was a student who was kissing the teacher's ass. Anyway, i guess the only one who cared about Brian was Terry because he once said "Brian was my brother". (talk) : That doesn't mean Terry actually liked him at the time. Or more correctly, hated what he'd become. The fact Terry says "Brian was my brother" means that he is lamenting what Brian used to be like. Terry supports the decision to kill Brian, it had to be done. He's just saying Brian used to be a brother, remembering Brian before he turned into the little ass-kissing bitch that he is in the game. It's more of a 'Damn it Brian, why'd you have to go and turn on us like this.' Enigma24 (talk) 21:24, June 25, 2013 (UTC) I see. But Brian has been an ass kissing cunt the whole game. He probably was different back then. (talk) : Yeah, he more than likely wasn't always the ass-kissing pathetic prick we see in the game. Earlier on he was probably a true brother and loyal member of the club. Johnny and Brian were close at one point, they share the same tattoo and Billy refers to an old friendship between the two. But something happened between Billy and Brian and the two were convicted of the same crime, it's after that that Brian turns into the little bitch we see him as in the game. It was most likely that crime that caused Brian to attach himself to Billy's arse, he may have felt indebted to him and became overly attached and supportive to the point of turning into a whiny little bitch. So Brian more than likely started off a true brother and turned into what we see him as. Enigma24 (talk) 23:00, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Brian even blamed Billy, the one he licked ass on the whole game. That's just discusting. Btw, i think Billy was also loyal until he started taking his drugs. That being said, Billy turned into a control freak and an ungrateful junkie and Brian turned into an ass licking wimp. (talk) : Well no, naturally Billy wouldn't have started out the way he is in-game. At one point he would have been a loyal and staunch brother. The drugs and greed would have been what corrupted him, he got a taste for the high life and wanted more. The drug abuse and pursuit of money would have turned him against his brothers and made him only look out for himself. Typical reaction, you get a taste of the high life and then you want more. As for Brian, well he is just a follower, he doesn't really have the courage to stand on his own. When Billy goes back inside and Johnny seriously starts gunning for him Brian will do what he does naturally to try and save himself. He's a coward, it comes naturally to him; he knows Johnny hates Billy so hopes that squealing and blaming him will make Johnny go easy on him. Enigma24 (talk) 01:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) I noticed Brian has a back problem. talk